The Size I Never Knew
by elyseclee888
Summary: AKA: The SIDE I Never Knew. She was heavy weight. He was QB on the football team. She changed, why and for who? What will become of their arranged partnership? ONE SHOT. Sweet, no angst. Sorry no lemons.EXB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, OR BREAKING DAWN, sadly. I use her characters, not her stories.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

EPOV

It was the first day of junior year. I was excited to get back, not because of the classes but because I'd get to see my friends and start practices for football. This year I had a good chance at becoming captain and I couldn't wait.

I drove into the school parking lot in my charcoal gray Volvo and immediately spotted my friends by our usual meeting spot. I saw my brother, Emmett and best friend Jasper. They were on the football team with me and they were both tight ends. With them, I saw their girlfriends, Alice and Rosalie. Alice was with Japer and Emmett was with Rosalie. We had been friends forever.

I walked up to them we traded schedules. I needed at least one of them to be in my classes so I wasn't bored whenever I went to class. The only class one of my friends wasn't in was English, shit. This meant I'd be forced to pair up with some random person if we ever had a group project, and knowing the teacher I had, I knew we'd have A LOT of those.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice announced, "Oh! My friend Bella is in your English class!" Alice was very friendly, she was friends with everyone and anyone, even the students who were out of our social circle, and that meant Isabella Swan.

I had nothing against her, no, I didn't. She was nice but she was sort of the unnoticed girl. She was awkward and she was kind of, bigger than most girls. She was not my type, at all.

"Oh," was all I said when Alice mentioned her.

"Oh, come on, Edward! She's really nice!"

"Yeah, whatever." With that, I went to my first class, English.

There, I saw a girl with beautiful brown hair sitting in the first row. She must be new, because I've never seen her before.

I sat next to her, when I was about to introduce myself, the teache walked in and re-welcomed us juniors.

Ms. Cunningham started to do the attendance. She called out, "Isabella Swan?"

Oh right, she was in my class, I didn't see her come in….

"Here."

I looked up to where the voice came from, and realized it came from the girl sitting next to me.

THAT was Bella Swan? She was at least 30 pounds lighter and had curves in all the right places. She wore tight dark skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck, and a cropped leather jacket. Her face looked soft, she wore little make-up, and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Edward Cullen?... Edward?"

"Uh here," I stuttered, completely distracted.

"Okay, students. I know it's the beginning of the year but I'm giving you a partner project," groans echoed around the room. "And to make it even better, I will be assigning your partner!" I hoped I could get Bella.

"Angela and Ben"

"Mike and… Tyler"

"Edward and…." Please, please be Bella. "Bella" Success!

I looked over and smiled at Bella, and was met with a slight confused face.

After class she approached me, "I know you and I aren't the best of friends, but would like to get a good grade on this."

"I agree, I also would like a good grade. But I also would like to become friends," she looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What?" I asked her

"I just thought you never really liked me, actually I know you never did. And I know it's only because I completely changed over the summer. Last year, you wouldn't even give me the time of day, and whenever Alice would invite me over you'd completely disappear."

"I'm sorr-"

"Save it, I know, you're not the only guy I've been getting 'What that fuck?' looks from" I stared at her with complete shock. Had she really noticed me completely eye-fucking her? And did she really think I was that shallow? — Oh yeah was. She continued, "Let's just get this over with and you can continue to ignore me.

"Please, I do really want to know you,"

"So you could fuck me and move on?"

"No, I admit I didn't really give you the time of day, but Alice told me a lot about you and I would like to get to know you." I told her truthfully.

"Really?" she asked still unsure.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I ignored you. I was really stuck up and shallow."

"It's fine. It's not like I didn't expect to get this attention. I did it to myself." I looked at her confused. What did she mean she did it to herself?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, she just shook her head and I just dropped it.

At lunch I noticed Bella sitting with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, I smiled. I sat down with my lunch next to Bella and started eating. While eating we had group conversations as well as private ones. I learned so much about Bella that period, and she was really interesting. She loved Romeo and Juliet, her dream college was Cornell, like me, and she was so down-to-earth, unlike the other girls at this school. We discussed our project and agreed to meet at my house after school.

After school, Bella came over my house. We went up to my room and started our project. When we took breaks she started telling me more person things, and in return I told her my most personal stuff. She told me her parents were divorced and that's why she gained weight. She told me she was so sad that she just ate and ate. This brought me back to what she said earlier.

"Bella, before at school you said you did this to yourself… what did you mean?"

She shook her head my answered, "Don't worry I'm not anorexic or anything, but what I meant is the reason why I'm severely skinnier this year is because I finally realized what I was doing to my body." She looked a little sad, but continued, "I never was a heavy girl, actually up until about 3 years ago, the year my parents divorce, I was pretty thin. When my parents did separate, let's just say I ate my feelings," she chuckled sadly.

"This past summer, I had a minor blood," I put my hand on her shoulder, reassuringly, so that she knew I could be trusted, "I was sent to the hospital and had a minor surgery. When it was over and I was conscience again, I realized what I was doing to my body, internally and… externally. So I started working out, trying to get m body back the way it was, pre- divorce" she smiled, and I knew it was because she accomplished it, she looked healthy and glowing.

"Actually, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jazz, helped me quite a bit. Alice and Rose got me a whole new wardrobe and Rose and Jazz would jog with me every morning," her face fell a little and I could guess why, Every morning in the summer Em and Jazz would ask if I wanted to go running and I always preferred to sleep in.

I spoke for the first time in a while, "I'm sorry, if I'd known I would be helping you, I would've said yes to their request to go jogging."

She smiled sweetly, understandingly, "It's fine. I never expected you to come."

I gave her a sad smile because I felt guilty. "Don't feel guilty," she said and I was wondering how she knew that's what I felt.

"Anyway, so I worker hard to get my body healthy and I'm happy with the results." She said cheerily.

"I agree, the results a great," she stared at me incredulously. I quickly continued, "I meant you look healthy and you're positively glowing," she blushed and I cupped her cheek, "You're absolutely beautiful, and I should have noticed sooner."

She leaned into my hand and said, "Well, I also had another motive…"

"And what was that?"

"Well, ever since freshman year, I've had a crush on you," she blushed even redder and I smiled. She was adorable. She continued, "Everyone knew—well at least Alice, Jazz, Emmett, and Rose did. That's why they encouraged me so much."

"Well I'm glad they did. I want you to live for a long time."

She grinned, "Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Because, I want to be able to take you out on many dates,"

"Who said I would accept any of your dates?" she said biting her lips restraining a smile.

I chuckled, "Because you like me,"

"Mmm… you're okay,"

"Just okay?" I said, leaning in so that I could kiss her.

I kissed her lips softly and she smiled against my lips. "I guess you're better that okay…"

I kissed her again, "Better enough to accept my date?"

She pulled back, pretending to think, though I already knew her answer. "Yeah, I guess I could date you."

I pulled her mouth to my lips again and murmured against her lips, "What about being my girlfriend?"

"I guess…"

I pulled back and looked at her incredulously, "You guess?" and I started tickling her.

She laughed hysterically while trying to form a sentence, "Edward! Edward! Plea- Please" she laughed harder while I tickled her legs, "Please! Stop!" she continued to laugh.

"Are you still unsure about being my lovely girlfriend?" I continued to tickle her.

"She kept laughing but was able to respond, "Yes! I'll he your girlfriend!"

I stopped with the tickling, and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my arms around her waist. She moved across my lad so she was straddling me and said, "You are totally unfair and a—"

I interrupted, "An amazing boyfriend?"

"Well, yes but I was going to say cheater."

"You like it."

"Mmm… I gues—I mean, yeah I do"

I chuckled knowing she didn't want to be tickled again.

We decided to call it a night and I walked her to her car. I told her I would pick her up in the morning. With one last kiss, and a great kiss I might add, she left in her Toyota Corolla.

I went back inside with a smile on my face. Isabella Swan was an amazing girl, and I was pretty annoyed I never paid her any attention. She was sweet, caring, and beautiful. Sure, she had a pretty rough past, but I was determined to make her future happy.

**A/N: Should this be more than a One Shot?**

**Review please?**


	2. Author's Note

**The Size I Never Knew:**

**Please Read!**

**Hey! I know some of you wanted this to me more than a one-shot but im trying to focus mainly on "Can't Hurry Love," but do not fret, whenever I have time I will devote it to writing "The Size I Never Knew." I don't have any ideas to how I will continue, but trust me it will eventually continue. Sorry I made you think I updated this, but I really wanted you know my plans for this story.**

**If you have ANY suggestions, comments, or whatever please don't hesitate to ask; for the time being I recommend reading "Can't Hurry Love" or some others I really enjoyed (they're all completed)**

**-Breaking Free by earthprincess4**

**-Game, Set, Match by MandyLeigh87**

**-Dance with Me by tinaababy**

**These are all really good! So check them out! **


End file.
